


Epilogue

by melchimaus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchimaus/pseuds/melchimaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William McKinley High School, graduation 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with the other stuff I've written. I just wanted to call it Epilogue. Originally posted to [my livejournal](http://karmaqueen.livejournal.com/53879.html).

  
"We did it," Kurt whispers, leaning his forehead against Blaine's, resting his hands on his boyfriend's forearms. The air around them is slightly stale but there's a buzz of excitement as students dressed in stiff blue gowns giggle and whisper and sniffle quietly so people won't notice them crying. No one is paying any attention to the couple standing near the tall double doors, and they in turn notice no one but each other. Kurt never dreamed that it could happen, that he could be in the middle of a crowd with his _boyfriend_ and not have to worry about perceptions and judgments, to not feel the prickling behind his eyes nudging him to glance around for scathing looks.  
  
"We haven't done anything yet," Blaine breathes back, a trace of laughter in his voice. He leans forward to gently press his lips against Kurt's, relishing in the softness of his mouth, the warmth of his skin under wandering fingers. Kurt sighs into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Blaine's jaw. They stay that way, holding each other, inhaling the other in. Blaine's tongue licks tentatively along Kurt's lower lip, but Kurt pulls back, smiling.  
  
"We have five minutes, Blaine. Don't start something you can't finish."  
  
"I'm pretty sure _you_ started this," smirks Blaine, leaning in again, and Kurt chuckles, turning his head so Blaine's lips find his cheek instead.  
  
"I love you," he murmurs into his ear, squeezing his wait and Kurt shivers slightly because that will never change, the way his heart pounds a little faster when he hears those three words, the way Blaine says it, almost reverently, like he can't believe it either, the fact that they found each other and fit together so perfectly, and the way Blaine loves him, so earnestly and unconditionally, and Kurt loves him too. Kurt pulls back to look into his boyfriend's eyes, and thinks, _this is never going to change_. He says instead, "I love you, too" and kisses him again, soft and sweet. Blaine tries to deepen it again, and Kurt laughs this time, a rich, joyful laugh. "I should go before we get in trouble," he says, placing a kiss on Blaine's forehead before walking away, head held high, not bothering to hide the blush spreading across his face. He takes his place behind Finn, who stops fidgeting to turn and pull him into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"We did it, bro," he says, looking goofy as ever. "I'm gonna miss having you around." Kurt's eyes soften, and he ducks his head, not trusting himself to speak. Finn understands, they've only been step-brothers for two years but it feels like they've known each other forever, and he claps him on the shoulder.  
  
Figgins rushes past them then, yelling at everyone to take their places. He leans over to try to catch a glimpse of Blaine but meets Rachel's eyes instead. They're bright and shining, Kurt thinks a little too much so, and he wonders if she is starting to regret her decision. He tilts his head and flashes her a smile, mouthing "New York?" to which she bites her lip and nods fervently. Her gaze flicks to Finn momentarily, but he's staring straight ahead, and she turns to face forward again. He steps back into the line, taking a deep breath as Figgins begins his speech.


End file.
